High Mistakes
by EvolvedGod
Summary: Sarah Newlin takes her time in calling in the troops to take Jessica away until she's unable to call at all, letting Jessica take advantage of the situation. Who's mistake is in the end? Jessica/Sarah Newlin, pseudo-rape, female/female, read at your own risk


Takes place during episode: Season 6, Episode 5: Fuck The Pain Away

Chapter warnings: Exhibitionism, pseudo-rape

* * *

"Commin'!" Sarah Newlin woke up to Jason slamming the door. She listened to him stalk across the little house, making his way to whoever was pounding on the door. "Commin!"

Sarah sat up in the bed, looking quickly for her overcoat and sliding it on. Picking up her phone, she pressed speed-dial four, but didn't make the call, debating on it. Jason wouldn't be socializing with a vampire.

…Would he?

Sarah wouldn't be _in love_ with a man who was with a vampire. There would be no way. Jason was the one man for her, no matter who else had been in her bed since their one, special night in the balcony of Church of the Fellowship Of The Sun.

"Jess, Jess, calm down." Sarah heard when she went to the door, making it crack so she could hear better. If not a vampire, an ex-girlfriend then. The thought made the woman shiver, she didn't like the idea of another woman loving _her _man.

"What?" Jason asked the female in the living room when Sarah started listening again. What on Earth could they be talking about, she asked herself.

"What did you love about me?" The thought made Sarah seethe, squeezing the phone on her hand, still pending speed dial four.

"Don't say anything, Jason." She whispered to himself. She couldn't imagine the thought of Jason loving anyone but her.

She stood, holding he breath as Jason searches for an answer. "I don't know. Everything, I guess. …Your heart, most of all."

Sarah almost lost it, she didn't know who this woman was, but she wanted to end her.

"What if Bill isn't god? What if Bill's the devil? What if I've been serving the devil?"

"I knew it." Sarah growled, low. Jason _was_ fornicating with a vampire! Lifting her hand up to look at her phone, she pressed the button to send the call, only she didn't have any service. "No, no, c'mon." She begged her phone as she kept trying to call. "Damn hick town!" She grumbled as she tossed her phone on Jason's bed.

"I'm not tempting you. C'mon." Sarah hears as she fully opens the bedroom door. She sees Jason, shirtless, looking a vampire cowering in the corner. She wanted to scream at the fact he was trying comfort her. You don't comfort vampires!

"Well, well, well." Sarah walks more into the living room. "You didn't mention to me you had a vampire girlfriend before." She tried to keep her emotions level, but she's failing by the moment.

Jason holds up his hand, trying to stop the accusations. "Yeah- she's-she's not my-" He turns to Jessica. "Well, kinda?" He turns back to Sarah. "I don't know what she is."

"Did you just sleep with this lady?" Jessica asks, upset. "I know you, you're that awful lady from TV!" Jessica points at her, coming from behind the sofa chair she hiding behind. "You are Steve Newlins' ex-wife!"

"I am _not_ Steve Newlins' ex-wife! I am my own person." Sarah looses it for a moment. She hated the fact that she'd always be known as _Steve Newlins' ex-wife._

"Uh, ladies, let's just-" He said lowering his hands, trying to calm them down.

She didn't care what Jason had to say, whatever power he had over her was lost the moment she heard him confess his love for a _vampire_."You're telling me, you have been _fornicating_ with a vampire?"

"I-"

"Oh, watch it, lady. I've had a bad fucking night and I don't need to be tested!" Jessica said to Sarah, moving just a little closer.

Anger building up inside Sarah, she unleashes it at the vampire who just ruined her life. "You're a demon whore!"

"Oh, you take that back!" Jessica says, going after Sarah, fangs out. Using her vamp-speed, she moves Sarah to the counter and bends her backwards over it, pressing her body weight on top of hers. "Jason has _my_ blood in him." Sarah pants heavily as Jessica moves her hand up and down the woman's body. "He couldn't stop wanting me. Even if he tried." Her hand moves up Sarah's neck and into her hair. "He was probably thinking about me while he was sexin' up on you."

"Jessica?" Both women ignore Jason at this point.

Sarah makes a hissing noise before starting to recite from the Bible. "And these signs shall follow them that believe, on my name shall they cast out devils. Mark 16:17." Sarah had stood up at this point, her hand on Jessica's hand that griped into her hair, not trying to push Jessica away.

"I always hated the fucking book of Mark." Jessica hisses and arches Sarah's back over the counter once more, throwing her own head back, ready to sink her fangs into her neck.

"I resend your invitation into this house!" Sarah Newlin yells.

"You can't do that! This is my house!" Jason yells as nothing happens.

Jessica laughs at Sarah's failed attempt to save herself from the vampire ready to kill her.

"That should have worked!" Sarah yelled. In the short time she had been in Jason's house, she _tried_ claiming the house as her own, letting her cast out any vampire invitations. She realizes she must not have done it right, her eyes shifting around, scared for her life.

Still high from the fae-blood coursing through her veins, reaches down and pushes her fangs into Sarah's neck, enjoying the screech that follows.

"Jessica! Don't!" Jason said moving over to them.

Pulling her fangs out of Sarah's neck, Jessica looks up at Jason, the other woman's blood on her lips. "Stand there and watch." She said, looking into Jason's eyes.

"Yeah, okay, I'll watch." Jason says hypnotized.

Smirking with satisfaction, she latches her lips onto Sarah's neck, sucking the blood from her vein. Hearing Sarah's whimpers of plea turn the young vampire on, making her grind against Sarah as she feeds from her.

"Please, I'm sorry." Sarah begs for her life, trying to ignore how the vampire's grinding, and feeding was effecting her. "No, this is wrong!" Sarah yells, or tries to. She mainly tells herself.

Pulling back from her neck, blood dripping down her chin. "I can sense, smell you." Jessica said, rubbing her hands up and down Sarah's side again. Her caress is rougher this time, showing Sarah how much she was enjoying it.

Sarah let out a moan when Jessica started to grope her breast, trying to cover it up with a sob.

"The Bible is a lie, it tries to keep you in line. I can make you feel good." Jessica said, giving completely into her high. Her own sex was soaked, and she can smell Sarah getting wetter with each movement.

"Thou shall-" Sarah was quickly caught off by Jessica's hand over her mouth, shutting her up with a growl.

"I hate the Bible." Jessica tells her, looking into her eyes. "_Never _speak of the Bible again." She hypnotized the blonde. Removing her hand, she used it to rip off Sarah's overcoat, tossing it aside.

"Please." Sarah let out a whimper. She was voicing for Jessica to stop, but her inner voice wanted it to continue.

Jessica hadn't heard the woman, her attention caught by the undergarment Sarah was wearing. "It's so beautiful." She said, grinding against Sarah once more, her hands rubbing her all over. "I just wanna rip it off you and play with the toy underneath."

"No!" Sarah screamed, biting her lip when Jessica glared at her. "I mean, please don't rip it off. …It cost five hundred dollars."

"Mmm." Jessica groans, wanting to see what's underneath. "Let yourself go, strip it off for me." Jessica pulled back, just enough for Sarah to stand up and undress.

Sarah's eyes went wide at the vampires request. She straightened herself up and looked from Jessica to Jason. She frowned when she saw Jason, who just stood there like a dog watching, waiting for a treat. He was useless, he couldn't save her. Looking to the bedroom door, she realized she couldn't run and make the call before Jessica caught her. Her only chance to live, at all, would be do what Jessica wanted.

"I'm waiting." Jessica huffed and stepped closer, pressing her body against Sarah. She had never been with a female before, only with Hoyt and Jason. But, during her time at Fangtasia, she had fooled around with a lot of girls. This wasn't any different. To Jessica.

Squeezing her thighs together in hopes that she keep her libido under control, Sarah started to undress, first, unclasping the top, sliding it down off her body. The only part of her undergarment that was left was the bottom, which acted as both underwear and lace upon her thighs.

"All of it." Jessica says as she wraps her lips upon Sarah's neck once more, sucking on her blood again.

Sarah couldn't help but let the moan slip from her lips as she started to pull down the material, half inching away from Jessica as she did.

Using her vamp-speed, Jessica pushed the undergarment down off of Sarah, leaving her naked and exposed. Bending her over the counter again, Jessica realized she liked Sarah in this position. It kept the blonde quiet, for the most part, and Jessica was in control, she could do whatever she wanted to her, and that's what she was going to do.

"Please." Sarah said again, loosing herself more in the moment. As if her body controlled her, she spread her legs, an invite for Jessica.

Taking the invitation, she pushed her hand between Sarah's leg, rubbing the wet folds. Pushing open her lips, she plugged two fingers inside her.

The action made Sarah jerk, half in pain, half in pleasure. She knew she shouldn't be allowing this. This was wrong on so many levels. She was _allowing_ vampire, a _female vampire_ to please her in way only a human could. A male human. And for once, Jason didn't drift to her mind.

Not worrying about if she was hurting Sarah or not, Jessica started thrusting her fingers deep and rough into her. Her fangs grazing over the skin of the blonde's chest, wanting to bite her again.

The action was painful for Sarah, but this was enough pleasure she didn't mind it. Reaching her hands up, she gripped at Jessica. Instead of her trying to pull her off, or push her away, like her brain wanted, she gripped the younger girl closer. Voluntarily letting out a moan, she wrapped a leg upon Jessica's hip.

Both women had forgotten about Jason, who was standing only feet from them, watching them wordlessly, a tent within his pants.

"I'm close!" Sarah blurted out, edging Jessica on more. By this time, Sarah was bucking her hips, hoping Jessica would ease up on the roughness so she could enjoy the pleasure more.

Wondering what Sarah's orgasm would taste like, Jessica sank her fangs into her chest, the vein just above Sarah's breast. Feeling her fangs again was enough to send Sarah on edge. Her walls pulsated around Jessica's fingers, silent screams leaving her mouth.

Drinking from Sarah as she came was intoxicating for Jessica, her fingers had stopped moving once they were soaked in the womans orgasm, but she kept drinking. She didn't stop drinking until Sarah was openly sobbing, a real, true sob.

Jessica had all but drained Sarah, so the sobbing was muffled but it was enough to bring Jessica out of her high. "Please, please, please." Sarah's pleading was hitting home for Jessica. "Just kill me." Sarah said weakly in between sobs.

Pulling away, Jessica looked at the actions of what she had just done, she left the woman sobbing and naked, both women ashamed. "I'm sorry." Jessica rasped out, the blood not even dry on her lips.

"You just raped me." Sarah said, despite part of her wanting it. "Just kill me. Kill me. Kill-" Sarah's body wracked with sobs, but she was silent now.

Jessica realized she had drained Sarah so much that her blood wouldn't heal her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. It was an accident." Jessica wanted forgiveness, from who, she wasn't sure. "I'm sorry." Jessica tells her when she realizes she must turn Sarah in order to save her, or leave her to die.

"Just do it." Sarah tries to sound spiteful, but fails as she can barely hold herself up, leaning on the counter for support.

Moving over, she takes Sarah into her arms. Realizing it will be over soon, Sarah looks up at her. "Jesus will take me home to heaven."

Jessica smiles sadly down at her. "Forgive me."

* * *

Author's Note: Does it end here?


End file.
